Nocturne No20 in C-sharp minor
by Ellyan
Summary: Sasuke, génie du piano et enfant maltraité, vivait un enfer tant chez lui qu'au lycée. Et puis il le rencontra. Son ange. Sa muse. Naruto Uzumaki.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, même si j'en prendrais bien un ou deux comme esclaves sexu... *toussote* Bref !

**Raiting :** M - Langage fleurie et violence et sûrement lemon (si vous êtes sages)

**Note de l'auteure :** Cette fic sera triste et la musique en sera le sujet principal. Je suis plutôt fière d'elle alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Le prologue est un POV Sasuke mais le reste sera sûrement un point de vue externe.

* * *

Les premières notes s'envolaient de mon piano, chassant mes angoisses, mes doutes, mes cauchemars. Les marteaux s'abattaient sur les cordes en un ballet harmonieux orchestré par mes doigts sûrs. Mes paupières c'étaient refermées sur mes yeux sombres pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement la fraîcheur des noires, la candeur des croches et la mélancolie des blanches. La partition posée le pupitre casé de mon vieux piano à queue ne me sert plus depuis un moment, car la course de mes mains sur ce clavier jaunie était devenu si instinctive et naturelle qu'il me suffisait de pensée à cette magnifique mélodie de Chopin pour que mes doigts se mettent en mouvement. D'ailleurs, même en ayant les yeux fermés j'apercevais distinctement la danse gracieuse de Nocturne. Ses bras souples effectuaient d'amples arabesques avant de venir m'entourer de sa chaleur apaisante et familière. Cette chaleur envahit bientôt ma chambre vide en quelques ronds de jambes, ravissant les murs d'une peinture de nacre et non plus blanchâtre, s'infiltrant entre les lourdes lattes du parquet et se faufilant sûrement dans tous le manoir malgré l'isolation phonique. L'atmosphère pesante de cette vieille demeure s'allégeait sous l'assaut des aigus et s'adoucissait sous celui des graves. Nocturne voletait autour de moi, valsant avec le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ma chambre à travers ma fenêtre ouverte pour passer sa main tiède dans mes courtes mèches noires et emporter les pans de mon gilet gris trop grand. Le court discours de Chopin s'achevait bientôt, la danseuse fit une dernière révérence avant de laisser sa place, dans le manoir, au silence mit en fuite un peu plutôt. La dernière note, le point final, emporta tout sur son passage. La chaleur apaisante et le parfum envoutant de Nocturne, laissant les courants d'airs et l'odeur de la solitude reprendre leurs droits. Mon vieux piano à la peinture écaillée se défit de son halo de lumière. Son banc redevint bancal. La magie de la musique pris fin.

Je ramassais les précieuses partitions, de Litz, Chopin, Mozart, Elgar et les autres, les déposa sur mon bureau avant de sortir de ma chambre blanche et grise dont seul un meuble semblait vivre ou semblait avoir vécu: mon piano. Il était noir et brillant, mais marqué par le temps. J'étais déjà sur le seuil de ma porte, mais je ne pu réprimer ce besoin soudain d'admirer encore une fois mon instrument. Je me retournai et mon regard se jeta sur _lui_. Son pupitre fendu sur toute la longueur, sa peinture passée, ses touches jaunies et ternes, son banc branlant... J'avais été bercé par ses multiples voix, j'avais joué avec le grincement de ses pédales malmenées par trop d'usage, j'avais passé des journées entières à interpréter le même morceau jusqu'à ce que mes doigts me fassent souffrir, j'avais passé des nuits entières à prendre soin de lui, à le réparer, l'accorder. J'avais passé des heures à observer ce piano sous toutes les coutures, et je ne m'en lassais toujours pas. Entre vous et moi, je e m'en lasserais sûrement jamais. Car, il avait passé sa vie à illuminer la mienne, jusqu'à maintenant, et cela mérite toute mon admiration. Après, un dernier regard tendre à cet instrument, je sortis enfin de ma chambre... à regret pour rejoindre l'enfer.

-Sasuke ! Je vais vraiment finir par découper ce foutu piano en buchette pour le feu si tes notes continues de baisser ainsi, s'écria la voix grave de mon père.

Il agitait frénétiquement mon bulletin devant les yeux comme si cela allait rajouter un ou deux points à ma moyenne très moyenne. Je feignais l'indifférence alors qu'il me rabâchait les oreilles pour la énième fois avec sa honte de m'avoir comme fils, avec mon manque d'ambition et enfin il assénait son coup final en me hurlant son soulagement que l'aîné de la famille soit aussi parfait que Itachi. Comme chaque soir de fin de trimestre, je prenais un ou deux douloureux revers de mains poilues. Les pleurs de ma mère étouffés par l'étreinte réconfortante de mon frère me parvenaient tout de même derrière le bruit mat de la main qui s'abat. Et puis comme une routine, je montes dans le grenier après que mon père ai fini de me défigurer pour pleurer à mon tour. Sauf que, contrairement à ma mère, mes seuls bras sont là pour étouffer le bruit de mes sanglots, et mes bras sont d'un piètre réconfort. Puis, cédant à l'envie qui me tenaille le ventre, je redescends dans ma chambre pour caresser du bout des doigts le clavier jaunies de la seule chose dans cette immense maison qui ne me rappelle pas à quel point je déteste ma famille. Je ne peux pas jouer au risque de voir flamber mon piano comme l'a menacé mon bourreau, pardon, père si il m'entend ou sent le parquet vibrer, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire pour entendre Nocturne chanter dans ma tête. Je la connais par cœur, chaque silence, chaque croche.

Je vais devoir encore subir une journée entière de représailles, puis le faux paradis du lycée m'éloignera du diable assez longtemps pour qu'il oublie qu'il a un second fils. Mais, la réjouissance ne sera que de courte durée. Des démons aussi, voir plus, cruels l'attendent là-bas. Mais qui ne préfère pas que les coups viennent d'inconnus que d'un proche, que de son propre père ? La trahison est moins grande donc moins douloureuse et les coups paraissent moins violents.

Doucement, le sommeil vient me prendre et je m'endors comme souvent les bras croisés sur les touches, le front appuyé sur mes avant bras.


End file.
